The Holders
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: Se cuenta que al principio de los tiempos existían 2538 objetos, pero 2000 se perdieron. Los restantes 538 nunca deben de estar juntos. Ellos tienen la posibilidad de llamar a ciertos individuos los cuales se convierten en buscadores, pero sus metas pueden cambiar si son corrompidos , convirtiéndolos en mounstros y villanos. Estos solo son algunos testimonios, podrias seguir tú.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~ no me maten no me maten O.O**

 **Comenzare esta historia por que no dejaba de rondarme por la cabeza la idea, en si serán capítulos "independientes" pero que en cierta parte se van a entrelazar las historias, tampoco hay parejas 100% definidas así que si quieren ver alguna en especial o a algún personaje por un review me lo pueden decir *-***

 **Bueno, obviamente los personajes de Hetalia APH no son de mi propiedad. Y la historia aquí presentada esta basada de los Holders, lo cual tampoco es de mi autoría. Gracias.**

 **Un agradecimiento a mi Beta;** 19'Mika-chan'91

 **Capitulo uno: The Holders**

¿Por donde debería de empezar?

Por el inicio, obviamente pero si la historia no tiene un comienzo ¿por donde empiezo?

No lo se, así que iniciaré desde que el tiempo es el tiempo, la muerte dormitaba y el mundo era puro aún.

En cualquier ciudad, en cualquier pueblo, en cualquier institución mental o una casa en medio del campo donde puedas intentar ir por un objeto. Había 2538 de estos objetos, pero 2000 se perdieron. Los restantes 1538 nunca deben de estar juntos... Jamás.

Estas historias han sido recogidas de varias fuentes, muchas de las cuales son mas bien cuestionables, pero todas tienen una trama similar; ellas cuentan la historia de un número de objetos, los cuales cuando se junten traerán terribles consecuencias, detalles de como la gente se vuelve loca y el futuro que le ampara a la humanidad.

La veracidad de estas historias esta siempre en cuestión, así es como estaba pensado ser. Nadie sabe si estos objetos son reales o si de hecho hay un número fijo de objetos que existen en el mundo que anhelan una reunión con los suyos.

La especulación corre desenfrenada; parte de lo que hace a las historias de The Holders tan incitantes es la posibilidad de cualquier persona de ir a una institución mental, preguntar por visitar a un Holder, y estar forzado a someterse a una prueba de fuerza para conseguir un objeto.

Algunos de los Holders han publicado sus propias historias, añadiéndole misterio a una asustadiza y enervadora serie. Los Holders por si mismos han saltado a los campos del reino y sabiduría de tiempos inmemorables, y los objetos están inquietos por su reunión.

Los objetos poderosos y temibles tienen la capacidad de libremente obtener su propia volición, y llamar por ciertos individuos. Estos individuos se convierten en Seekers (buscadores) sus historias son retorcidas y desagradables al igual que las de los objetos.

Estos buscadores han salido por tres principales razones, la cual varia dependiendo de la persona; buscar poder, buscar reunión o buscar separación.

Sus metas son conocidas por cambiar y mutarlos en villanos y monstruos pero solo podemos esperar que sean solo una corazonada para alejarnos de estos enemigos.

Quizás haya una buena razón para que hayas llegado a este sitio, querido lector. Los objetos han de estar llamando...

¿Responderás a su llamada?

 **T &H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H T&H**

Los llantos inundaban la sala de parto, llantos por sentir un millón de sensaciones nuevas en la piel, por fin salir al exterior como tanto se había deseado, por escuchar mas de cerca a las voces que estuvieron allí por 9 meses de obscuridad...

Si, eran posiblemente llantos de felicidad por haber nacido pero...

Esos llantos pronto se convirtieron en una llamada, una búsqueda, quizá una advertencia de que había algo que no estaba bien en la sala de parto donde una mujer abatida descansaba y las enfermeras limpiaban a ambos mellizos que no paraban de llorar.

Esos bebes que al parecer eran los únicos que sentían que algo no estaba bien.

Algo, un sonido probablemente, entraba por todos los rincones de esa habitación y les taladraba los oídos. Mas que un sonido era una orden convertida en ruido. Un _llamado_.

Ignorando esta advertencia muda en forma de llanto la enfermera prosiguió por preguntarle a la progenitora si ya tenia algún nombre en mente.

–Lovino, Lovino y Feliciano Vargas – la mujer castaña tuvo que alzar la voz para acallar momentáneamente el llanto que se esparcía por todo el lugar.

–..Entendido...- la mujer de uniforme azul anoto un par de cosas antes de hacerle unas señas a sus compañeras de trabajo. -Bien, el 14 de febrero podrán salir con sus hijos.

Después de esto salio de la sala de parto quitándose los guantes , siendo interceptada por un hombre que lucia algo demacrado y las bolsas obscuras debajo de sus ojos revelaban que no había dormido bien los últimos días.

–Enfermera, la señora Vargas... ¿Como les fue en el parto?

–...Bien de lo que se dice bien...no. - contestó sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. -Hubo problemas y por poco se pierde a los mellizos, su esposa esta muy debilitada y no podrán dejar el hospital hasta el 14.

–... ¿Pero, están bien?

– Excelente en toda la palabra no. Pero están vivos.

En el momento en que esta conversación se llevaba a cabo un par de ojos color avellana se trataban de abrir, para solo ver sombras. Sombras que continuarían rigiendo su vida... Quizá, para siempre.

* * *

 **¿Y... Que tal? Primer capitulo con los hermanos Italia (aunque falto Marcello) en fin, si les gusto dejen un review ¡No muerdo!**

 **Y como salí de vacaciones el siguiente capitulo lo subiré entre el viernes y el domingo. ¿A quien les gustaría ver en el siguiente capitulo?**

 **¡Gratzie Mille por leer!**


	2. El Holder del Fin

**Lamento el retraso pero es que no tenia inspiración, espero que no haya quedado tan mal.**

 **Hetalia no es de mi propiedad y los Holders tampoco lo son.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: The Holder of the End.**

Tragó saliva, su rostro se veía completamente calmado y sereno pero si alguien se atreviera a ver tras esa helida mirada tal vez notaria a un chico nervioso. Solo tal vez, porque esa mirada suya te podía dejar congelado por varios minutos y sin ganas de saber algo mas sobre su vida.

Tronó sus dedos antes de entrar a la clínica de Rehabilitación Social, mientras se acercaba al mostrador con un andar rígido iba conteniendo aire de manera inconsciente y cuando se dio cuenta de eso se regañó a si mismo por su aniñado comportamiento.

Le parecía la cosa mas absurda en su vida hacer aquello, no había razón por la cual sentirse nervioso por sólo un juego de niños, porque él estaba convencido de que eran solo habladurías y leyendas urbanas. Él no se permitía creer en algo que sus ojos no le hubieran mostrado antes, algo que la ciencia no creía posible y que no estaba comprobado. Obviamente alguien tan correcto como lo era Lukas no creía en fantasmas o en objetos misteriosos.

Una cosa era que le gustara la mitología, que creyera posible la existencia de gnomos y posiblemente espíritus de la naturaleza y otra que estuviera de caza-fantasmas. Así que cuando su molesto compañero de clases llamado Mathias no paró de alardear en toda la clase de ciencias sobre unos supuestos objetos misteriosos llamados Holders él había sido el primero en llamarlo idiota. Y para confirmarle que la existencia de esas cosas era nula se ofreció a comprobarlo en carne propia.

Claro, eso no había sido una prueba de amistad o rivalidad. Había sido simplemente sus deseos de tomar sus clases adecuadamente y de paso avergonzar a ese idiota. Por que si Lukas comprobaba que no pasaba nada entonces el proclamado "rey danés" lo dejaría en paz por todo el ciclo escolar.

Así que ese mismo día Lukas busco alguno de esos supuestos "Holders" y se encontró con un instructivo sobre que hacer y que no hacer en la búsqueda de los objetos. Simplemente lo memorizó y se encamino a la clínica de rehabilitación más cercana con un micrófono.

Al llegar al mostrador tras lo que se le había hecho una eternidad empezó a hablar como si recitara un padre nuestro en automático. Y entonces paso lo que se supone no debería pasar.

–Deseo visitar a aquel que se hace llamar el Holder del fin. – pronunció con tono neutro, sus palabras hicieron eco en todo el lugar y repentinamente notó la mirada de los trabajadores. Todos tenían ojos acongojados y sus rostros adquirían un tono pálido mientras parecían contener la respiración. Lukas pensó que en cualquier momento se iban a poner a llorar pero en lugar de eso observó con tortuosa lentitud que el trabajador tras el mostrador se paraba y le hacia una seña para que lo siguiera.

En este punto el noruego estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba de una broma pesada, así que le siguió el juego y comenzó a caminar tras el trabajador. Recorrieron varios pasillos y en algún punto del recorrido parecía que estaban en una especie de laberinto, giraron y subieron, bajaron y volvieron a girar, cuando Lukas se comenzaba a preguntar si realmente el edificio podía ser así de grande se comenzaron a escuchar una especie de murmuros acompasados que retumbaban en las paredes.

Las palabras que no lograba comprender parecían venir de todos los lugares pero de ninguno en particular. Un extraño sentimiento se alojó en el estomago del chico haciendo que sus pasos se hicieran mas lentos y a pesar de no mostrar emociones solo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Por cada paso que daba los sonidos se hacían mas nítidos, y a pesar de no poder comprender nada de lo que decía cada fibra de su ser le pedía que parará, que se diera la media vuelta y nuca hablara con nadie de aquello. Todo el espectáculo continuaba hasta que en un momento determinado la voz se dejo de escuchar, fue cortada repentinamente y el noruego sentía que de repente las paredes habían adquirido la habilidad de verlo y esperar a que cometiera el más mínimo error para que fuera el fin.

¿..El fin? ¿Fin de qué? No lo sabia y tampoco quería saberlo.

Se paró repentinamente sin importarle poder perder de vista al trabajador y tras un intento fallido por fin pudo articular en ñññun grito ahogado. –¡Solo pasaba por aquí, deseo hablar!

Con el corazón en un puño esperó expectante que las voces siguieran en lo suyo, sintió que la voz que había salido de su garganta no había sido la suya…Jamás había sido tan expresivo. En el momento en que las voces regresaron volvió a caminar.

Por fin llegaron a lo que parecía ser el fondo de la institución, adentro de una celda sin ventanas ni decoración alguna se encontraba la figura encorvada de un hombre que les daba la espalda y hablaba en ese extraño lenguaje.

Acuñaba algo con sus manos como si la vida se le fuera en ello, Lukas comenzó a pensar que posiblemente así era. Después de normalizar su respiración y aclararse la garganta miró fijamente a la pared y preguntó con un hilo de voz.

–¿Qué pasa cuándo todos están juntos?

Y sin en algún momento del largo recorrido había pensado que eso era un tormento entonces estaba muy equivocado, porque esa sensación de ser observado, de incertidumbre y pesar se quedaba muy corta con la verdadera tortura que venia al escuchar las palabras del hombre.

La creatura de forma humana lo volteo a mirar a los ojos, con una sonrisa indescriptible en su deformado rostro. La palabras del hombre taladraban los oídos del chico de forma estrepitosa y cada palabra que pronunciaba era como una daga en su cuerpo.

Con terrorífico detalle y frustrante lentitud empezó a explicar cada uno de los horrores que se habían cometido a lo largo de la humanidad, todos esos infiernos terrenales causados por el hombre estaban allí.

Veía las imágenes con gran nitidez, las famosas cruzadas donde se derramaba tanta sangre por simplemente obtener terreno, tal vez lo peor era la peste cuando encerraban a familias en sus casas para que murieran contagiadas y después quemaban las casas… o la inquisición, tan llena de poder que con la simple palabra "bruja" eras condenado y te torturaban con los peores métodos imaginados para tener un poco de diversión sádica y para que confesaras algo falso en un vano intento de acabar con el dolor.

Si, todo estaba allí, eso y lo que no se puede explicar con palabras. El tiempo se deformó y el chico no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado escuchando todas esas grotescas anécdotas.

Para este punto del discurso muchos se volvían locos, algunos otros desaparecían o se quedaban sin ganas de vivir, todas las esperanzas de que la humanidad cambiara habían desaparecido de sus mentes y esto era incomprensible para ellos.

Pero en el particular caso de Lukas este se mantuvo inexpresivo, escuchando con atención pero sin interés lo que le estaba diciendo y es que a él en realidad no le interesaba. Anécdotas pasadas, presentes y futuras de lo que iba pasar con la humanidad por ser tan egocentrista y caprichosa… En realidad eso no tenia nada que ver con él, mientras no le perjudicara no interesaba. Eso era todo, estaba viendo por él y no por el resto.

Cuando las palabras del hombre se extinguieron y este lo miraba con curiosidad, el noruego dio por terminada una explicación larga y tortuosa que no le importaba. Alzó una ceja… ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?

Unas risas secas se hicieron presentes mientras la criatura se incorporaba, lo que tenia en las manos era una especie de cubo pero por ningún motivo deberías de verlo. El rubio platinado pronto reprimió cualquier intensión de descubrir que objeto era, al ver esto el hombre extendió sus manos para afuera de la celda dándole a Lukas el objeto misterioso.

Este simplemente asintió con la cabeza con algo de solemnidad mientras lo tomaba y sentía el peso de este, un murmullo venia de el e incluso parecía respirar pero se limito a guardarlo en su bolsillo y esperar a que el dependiente lo guiara para salir de allí

El holder del fin, es el objeto 1 de 538. Nunca deben estar juntos pero… A una persona que sólo le importa su propia seguridad ¿le interesará mantenerlos separados?

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o. O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

El Holder del Fin

 _En cualquier ciudad, en cualquier país, ve a cualquier institución mental o centro de reinserción social donde puedas ir por ti mismo. Cuando llegues al escritorio principal, pregunta por visitar a aquel que se hace llamar The Holder of the End. Si ves un rostro de niño asustado venir desde los trabajadores, entonces serás llevado a una celda en el edificio. Estará en una sección profundamente escondida del lugar. Todo lo que oirás es el sonido de alguien hablando consigo mismo en el eco de las paredes. Es un lenguaje que no comprendes, pero toda tu alma sentirá un terror indescriptible._

 _Si deja de hablar en cualquier momento, detente y rápidamente grita: "Sólo pasaba por aquí. Deseo hablar". Si el silencio continua, huye. Vete, no te detengas por nada, no vayas a tu casa, no te quedes en un hotel, sólo sigue corriendo, duerme cuando tu cuerpo caiga. Ya sabrás en la mañana si tu escape fue efectivo._

 _Si la voz en el pasillo regresa después de que tú dijiste esas palabras, continua. En la celda lo único que veras es un cuarto sin ventanas con una silueta encorvada en una esquina, hablando un extraño lenguaje y acuñando algo. La criatura solo responderá a una sola pregunta: ¿Que pasa cuando todos están juntos?_

 _La criatura te mirara fijamente a los ojos y responderá la pregunta con horripilantes detalles. Muchos se vuelven locos en esa celda, algunos desaparecen después del encuentro, unos cuantos acaban con sus vidas. Pero la mayoría hace la peor cosa, y miran el Objeto en las manos de aquella entidad. Tú también querrás hacerlo. Estás advertido de que si lo haces, tu muerte será cruel, tenaz y horrible._

 _Tu muerte estará en ese cuarto, en las manos de aquella criatura._

 _Ese Objeto es el 1 de 538. Nunca deben estar juntos._

* * *

Bueno, aquí el primer capitulo. Solo en caso de que no lo sepan Lukas es Noruega y Mathias es Dinamarca. No se si cometí OoC por que jamas había manejado a esos personajes, espero que les haya gustado.

Ya saben, si quieren dejar reviews o agregar la historia a sus favs no muerdo si no me muerden primero~

 **Guest:** ¡Me alegro de que la historia sea de tu agrado! ;) claro que seguiré e intentaré no cometer mucho OoC ¡Gracias por dejar un review!

 **L Tsuki Lawliet:** ¿En serio? Que gusto me da conocer a alguien que también le gustan los Holders. Tan misteriosos, retorcidos y aterradores ~ A ti también gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia. X'D me leíste las intenciones. Feli y Lovi son mis preferidos pero creo que me daré el gusto de hacerlos sufrir un poco.

 **Rihanlnvhale** : Espero no haya tardado en acutualizar demasiado. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Ojala el capitulo haya sido de ti agrado.

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, y si quieren ver a algún personaje en particular escriban un review y lo consideraré muy seriamente. ¿Que tipo de buscador creen que sea Lukas? ¿Por poder, por reunión o separación?

Nos estamos leyendo~


	3. Holder del comienzo

**Jo jo jo Feliz Navidad a todos (?)**

 **Los personajes de Hetalia no son míos**

 **Capítulo 2:The Holder of The begining**

–Vee~….– el joven de apariencia despreocupada, ojos almendrados y cabello castaño con un extraño rulo sobresaliente se dejo caer en el suelo.–¡Mamma fue muy cruel y mi fratello me dejo solo limpiando el ático!

Con la manga de su sudadera gris se limpio las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente. Estaba agotado; por más de dos horas consecutivas de había dedicado a sacar y ordenar cajas muy pesadas para su delgada complexión…Bueno, durante la primera hora simplemente se había quedado tonteando pero la otra hora si había trabajado.

Después de soltar un suspiro se volvió a incorporar y cargó otra caja pero esta vez no tuvo mucha suerte y se tropezó con sus propios pies. El estruendo se quedo resonando por la casa durante unos segundos y el chico se había quedado tendido en el polvoso suelo del ático mientras miles de objetos curiosos rodaban y se esparcían a su alrededor.

–¡Vee, esa era la caja que contenía las cosas del abuelo Romulo! –chilló el muchacho cómicamente preocupado viendo todo el desorden que había provocado. Con premura recogió objetos cercanos y los fue metiendo en la caja correspondiente hasta que un sucio pergamino llamó su atención.–B-Bueno…No pasará nada si le hecho un vistazo y Luddy dice que no existen los fantasmas…

Tragando saliva tomó el pergamino entre sus manos; su tersa piel hizo contacto con el papel rasposo quitándole algo de polvo que voló por los aires haciéndolo estornudar repetidamente. Con caligrafía fina se leía el inició de aquel pergamino…

–En el principio de los tiempos cuando el tiempo no era tiempo y el mundo era puro aún cuentan las leyendas que había 2538 objetos, pero 2000 se perdieron y los restantes 538 no deben estar juntos nunca. Jamás. – empezó a leer en voz alta. –¡Pobres, condenados a estar siempre solos debe ser triste!

Se acomodó mejor para seguir leyendo aquella historia que hablaba sobre objetos misteriosos, desgracias que iban a traer al mundo y los buscadores que conseguían estos objetos. A pesar de todo lo que leyó, culpando a dichos objetos de todos los infiernos humanos el chico no cambio de opinión en ningún momento; pobres. Se debían de sentir muy solos. Culpados. Abandonados. Maltratados. Incomprendidos…

Le entro curiosidad, esa bendita curiosidad, esa picante curiosidad que le ha salvado la vida a miles de personas y propiciado el desarrollo humano pero que también había traído desgracias a algunos pobres diablos.

Se incorporó lentamente convenciéndose a si mismo de que los objetos lo estaban llamado a el también, aunque fuera débil y cobarde lo estaban llamando, y pensaba responder a ese llamado como todo un italiano.

Bajó del ático y camino hasta llegar a la sala donde se veía escrito "Feliciano, amor mio. Voy a llegar tarde del trabajo y tu…hermano… se tiene que quedar a ayudarte a limpiar el ático. Hay comida en la alacena. Nos vemos en la noche, besos. Mamá."

Feliciano suspiró, tomó las llaves de su casa y después de dudarlo por un momento salió de su casa rumbo a la clínica de rehabilitación social más cercana. Sólo tenia un pensamiento en su mente; aquellos objetos debían de sentirse sólos al ser siempre marginados y custodiados, debe de existir una razón para que esto sea así pero lo mejor sería que todo siguiera su orden natural.

En pocas palabras, si todo eso era real probablemente nadie entendería su decisión, Feliciano Vargas estaba decidido a esforzarse más o menos y ser el que buscara unirlos a todos.

Decidido pero nervioso se paró en la entrada de la clínica de rehabilitación social, se dijo algunas palabras de ánimo mientras de la nada sacaba una bandera blanca solo por si las dudas, y entró.

Caminó hasta el escritorio principal donde estaba trabajando un chico de cabello rubio con la mirada fija en la computadora. Se veía bastante concentrado en su trabajo y de vez en cuando soltaba comentarios sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Feliciano dudó en hablarle pero por fin se atrevió.

–C-Ciao, disculpa estoy buscando a alguien que se hace llamar el Holder del comienzo.

Tras escuchar la frase la espalda de ese chico se tensó y de inmediato sus orbes verdes chocaron con las de Feliciano, casi diciendo en silencio "Vaya estúpido." Una sonrisa socarrona se formo en sus labios humectados.

–Vale, pero como que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para atenderte. Mejor que sea rápido. –le respondió y se paró agraciadamente. Comenzó a guiar a Feliciano por uno de los pasillos, casi se podría jurar que ese rubio conocía el recorrido mejor que a la palma de su mano.

Pronto el silencio se fue extendiendo y tanto Feliciano como el gerente sentían la necesidad de hablar y romper la atmósfera, así que el castaño comenzó a ver que su guía movía los labios una y otra vez como si tratara de iniciar una conversación.

Para ese punto Feliciano dudó si es que se había quedado sordo o si de verdad el recepcionista no estaba diciendo nada y parecía no percatarse de eso. Abrió la boca pero las palabras murieron en su garganta; sin importar cuanto lo intentara los sonidos no lograban llegar a sus oídos y esto pronto lo comenzó a cansar.

El recorrido de hizo eterno, el chico era llevado a un lugar que físicamente no debería de estar allí …pero ahí estaba. Llegaron hasta una puerta de madera, volvió la cabeza para mirar a su rubio guía pero se encontró sólo.

Inhaló aire y abrió la puerta con un ligero estremecimiento; un agradable aroma a perfume lleno sus fosas nasales en cuanto pas

al cuarto y sus ojos pudieron divisar un cómodo cuarto con costos muebles y sillones. Curioso se puso a ver a todos lados, la fina tapicería y sin lugar a dudas los retratos de aquel lugar, todo era increíblemente bello…hasta que su vista reparó en una hermosa joven de cabello castaño en una coleta alta.

Su primer instinto fue alabar a la mujer por su belleza y de paso coquetear un rato con ella pero nuevamente las palabras murieron antes de salir de su garganta. El silencio se comenzaba a hacer insoportable.

Examinando a la joven notó que esta movía sus brazos como si estuviera cargando algo. Pero al fijarse mas detenidamente se dio cuenta también de que no llevaba nada en sus brazos.

Trago saliva y diciendo las palabras correctas por fin pudo escuchar su propia voz. La pregunta que hizo eco en las paredes había sido "¿Por qué están separados?" duda que de verdad lo carcomía.

La mujer paró de hacer cualquier movimiento y miró al chico como si se acabará de dar cuenta de su presencia. Una amable sonrisa adorno sus labios rojos y comenzó a relatar con una voz amable e incluso divertida e inocente cada guerra, cada pelea sin sentido, todas las muertes y terrores.

–Los humanos son seres que se consumen en su propio odio y sed de poder ¿sabes? No importa que tan buena parezca ser una persona. Dale poder. Ponla a prueba. Les fallará. –decía con un tono juguetón reanudando los movimientos. –Muertes sin sentido adornan los campos de batalla, no hay historias heroicas. No existen los héroes en una guerra.

Le fue relatando cada traición y sus consecuencias, cada acto de corrupción que había llevado a la desesperación y cada una de las gotas de sangre derramadas en vano.

–Todos tenemos un monstruo en nuestro ser, no queremos que los demás lo vean y fingimos que no esta allí pero al final del día no lo podemos ocultar de nosotros mismos.– concluyó dando un paso para enfrente.

Feliciano se sentía desanimado, era historia todo lo que le había contado y siempre había estado allí pero nunca le había prestado atención. Sentía que su cabeza palpitaba y que de repente estaba muy cansado, porque incluso el aire se le hacia pesado… y a pesar de todo eso…

Levanto la mirada y le regalo una triste sonrisa a la mujer.–Pero los humanos tenemos la posibilidad de cambiar.

Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que valía la pena mantener las esperanzas, necesitaba que alguien le dijera que aun no estaba perdido todo… pero claro, nadie se lo dijo.

–Feliciano, ¿intentarás unirlos? A pesar de que sabes lo que pasa cuando están juntos…

–Es el ciclo que se debe cumplir, la fuerza que necesitamos para unirnos como raza… Es igual que nosotros, no vale la pena estar solos. –le respondió dándole la mano a la chica.

Ambos se sonrieron, como si fueran una misma persona y una misma conciencia.

Esa mujer es el objeto 2 de 538. Depende de ti si son unidos o no… Feliciano entendió ese día todo lo horrible que podía pasar si están juntos, a pesar de eso no ha renunciado a su idea.

 **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.** **O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

El holder del comienzo 

_En cualquier ciudad, en cualquier país, ve a cualquier institución mental o un centro de reinserción social donde puedas ir por ti mismo. Cuando llegues al escritorio principal, pregunta por visitar a aquel que se hace llamar The Holder of The Beginning. Una sonrisa vendrá de la persona, casi diciendo, "vaya estúpido"._

 _Serás llevado pasillo abajo por un corredor, aparentemente saliendo a un lugar que no debería. Físicamente, ese lugar no debería existir en ninguna parte de la institución, pero ahí está. El corredor estará en un silencio eterno, incluso si intentas hacer ruido. Los gritos morirán antes de salir de tu boca, y tus pasos serán amortiguados. El guía sólo te llevara a un punto en una puerta._

 _Si entras, veras un cómodo cuarto lleno de un placentero olor a un perfume inidentificable. En el centro del cuarto, veras a una hermosa mujer manteniendo sus brazos como si cargara algo; Viendo un poco mas allá, te darás cuenta que, de hecho, no esta cargando nada en absoluto. Este cuarto se mantendrá en silencio al igual que el corredor que dejaste, no importa cuanto lo intentes. La única excepción es que hagas una pregunta: ¿Por qué están separados?_

 _La mujer entonces te explicara, con insoportable detalle, cada horrible evento en la historia, cada lucha, cada guerra y cada violación. Ningún hecho en la historia del universo escapará de tus oídos. Cuando ella acabe, todo caerá en el silencio. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con esta información._

 _Esa mujer es el Objeto 2 de 538. Depende de ti si son reunidos o no._


End file.
